


Shifting Perceptions

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Yuri on Ice Fantasy Week [7]
Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Punch First Ask Later Mentality, Set between Seasons 5 and 6 for Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Ice dance was dangerous, everyone knew that.  Masumi knew every time he took the ice that he could be hurt.  He never thought walking back to the hotel would be the most dangerous part of his day.





	Shifting Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> Written for YOI Fantasy Week Day 7: Black  
> ~Shapeshifter  
> ~Obsidian  
> ~Wrath
> 
> Masumi being a shifter that Sam saved and who is using his shape borrowed from LadyShadowphyre's story [Mis-Skatin' Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155205).

There were things you expected when you went to a figure skating competition. You might get hurt. You might have a bad day. The judges might hate your style. Tumblr or Instagram or Twitter may declare your costumes to be the biggest disasters since Tonya Harding decided Nancy Kerrigan needed better legwarmers. In Masumi’s case, as the male half of an ice dance couple, he might lose his hold on Jolanda and get her hurt. It was less likely than in pairs skating, since they weren't doing jumps or throws, but it could happen.

Things you don’t expect to happen: someone grabbing you as you walk back to the hotel, dragging you into his ridiculously old and shiny black car, and glaring at you. “What the hell.”

Masumi glared at him and rubbed his wrist. “I think that’s my line! What are you doing? Who are you?”

“Oh no. You aren’t getting out of this that easily, Sammy, you really expect me to buy the amnesia thing when you suddenly know how to skate? I find it hard to believe you learned that at Stanford!”

“Stanford? No, I learned it in Bern. Who’s Sammy?”

And then he got punched. “This isn’t funny, Sam. I watched you jump. You’re supposed to be dead. And you’d just let me keep thinking that while you faffed off to... what, ice skate? Me? Your own brother?”

“I don’t have a brother!”

“This ISN’T FUNNY, Sammy! What the hell!”

Masumi's estimation of his captor's intelligence plummeted. He thought it was perfectly clear that he was not Sam, and he didn't find this funny either. “My name is Masumi Kunz, I’m from Bern, Switzerland, currently training in Zurich with my partner Jolanda Zwicky, and I’m in America for an ice dance competition. I don’t know anyone named Sammy, I don’t have a brother, and I am not who you think I am.”

“You look exactly like my brother Sam. So much like him that I can’t believe you’re not him. I know my brother pretty damn well, watched him grow up, I know all the small details, and you’re HIM.”

“I’m not.” Masumi didn't have a brother, but if he did, would he really know small details of his brother's appearance? Of course, then again, he wouldn't go around kidnapping innocent people and accusing them of being his brother. This guy was clearly a bit obsessed with his brother.

“Then what are you?”

Masumi should have known it would come to this, but he'd hoped it wouldn't. He could, at least, still mess with the guy. “I’m an ice dancer.”

“No, I mean _what_. Ghoul? Shifter? Demon? You wearing my brother as a meatsuit?”

Masumi let out a long sigh and looked around the car. He spotted a silver chain and hoped it was real silver. “Sam saved my life years ago. I was in the US on holiday with my mom, and a hunter came after us. We hadn’t hurt anyone, so Sam gave me his DNA to use to shift and helped my mom find a random woman’s DNA. I still haven’t hurt anyone.” Masumi touched the silver chain and let it sizzle just long enough. “I’m sorry to hear Sam’s dead. He was a good kid, and I'm sure he grew up to be a great man. I’m not a monster. I have a boyfriend and an Olympic ice dance career and I keep my mouth shut and my head down and I go about my life.”

“You have a boyfriend.”

Of all the things he'd said, that's what Dean chose to focus on? He only knew Dean through Sam's memories, but he wouldn't have thought this would be a problem for him. “Yes. I have a boyfriend. If you have a problem with that, then go fuck yourself, you’re the one who kidnapped me and punched me in the face.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Does he know what you are?”

“No." That was reasonable, at least. Dean was glaring at him. "There’s no reason for him to. I have a life and an identity that I’ve built on my own, so I’m not going to shift out of this, and I, once again, do not hurt people. He knows silver burns me. He likes to joke that I’m a vampire since I don’t like garlic either, but that’s just silly.”

There was a knock on the window. “Masumi?”

“That’s him.” Masumi reached for the door handle. Dean didn’t try to stop him. “I’m sorry about Sam. He did a great thing for me when he was just a child.” Masumi got out, and the sleek black car took off into the night.

“What was that all about?” Chris asked.

“He thought I was his recently-dead brother. I proved I wasn’t.” Masumi held up his hand, and Chris kissed the burn. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“Well, it’s a little weird, coming out and seeing my boyfriend in a car with another man, but I know you’re not that kind of guy.” Chris held something out to him – an obsidian ring that belonged to his partner. “I was looking for you because Joli dropped this. She’s off with her boyfriend and I really don’t want to interrupt them. At least, not without you.”

Masumi chuckled softly. "Thanks, love." He kissed Chris and took the ring. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
